


Свободный полёт

by above_all



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, POV, ангст, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Мне до тебя — вся жизнь, а до забвения — шаг.





	

Бьётся в лицо зима, поезд — стрелой сквозь снег.  
— Русские горки страшней!…  
_(Сердце — на нервный бег.)_  
Коснуться б ладонью руки… — вопль средь гор замрёт.  
Тебе до меня — лишь миг, а я уж — в свободный полёт.

Ноль. Единица. Ноль. Кровью — звезда на плече.  
Током не вытравить память яркостью в сотни свечей.  
Током (не)…  
…Воспоминанья — вязкий и душный мрак.  
Мне до тебя — вся жизнь, а до забвения — шаг.

Холод. Один. И вагон. Мёртвый бинарный код.

— Дел — на один патрон. Не выполнишь — пустим в расход.

До искр из глаз бьёт кулак, кто же я, к чёрту, такой?  
…Тебе до меня — «Бак?…», а я уж совсем другой.

Мозг — горячее угля. Жёсткое «память — стереть».  
Миссия — насмерть, с нуля. Только в глаза не смотреть.  
Миссия —  
_…быть._  
(«До конца», — кровью запачкан снег.)  
Мне до тебя — лишь мысль, а до забвения — век.

…Здравствуй, сопляк-Капитан, — губы шептать взялись, —  
Я тебя помнил, поверь, всю свою чёртову жизнь.  
Этот блокнот — белый флаг, чем-то исписанный в стол…  
…Мне до забвения — шаг, а до тебя — всего пол.

Взяв наконец разбег, корабль взлетает на риф.

Мне до забвения — век, а до тебя —  
_«Стив»._


End file.
